First Time
by itskokohakufan
Summary: Please don't quarrel me! To the story I made


First Time

"Ughh, so hot and boring..." Ichigo grunted.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself, also you'll get fat if your just seating their." Rukia said, reading a scary manga.

"You did the same thing." Ichigo smirked, earning a punch from Rukia.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FOR RUKIA?" Ichigo said angrily.

"I'll be back, I need to get some snacks." Rukia said.

"Tch, that little..." Ichigo scowled as Rukia went out.

"I heared that!" Rukia said mockingly.

"Shit..."Ichigo thought, then went back to his lazy moment.

Meanwhile...

Rukia opened the fridge to get something to drink, she scanned her eyes around until she found a green bottle, she was curious about it, she sneakily look around if someone might caught her, she open the bottle.

"What is that smell..." Rukia scowled at the smell of the mysterious bottle. She drink it without stopping until she finished the whole bottle.

"Well smells bad, but taste- hiccup- hehehe GOOD Hehehehehe-Why am I upside down, W-Woah!." Rukia said dizzily as she balanced herself from falling down, she went upstairs to find Ichigo.

"What took that midget so long-*CLASHHHH*" Ichigo jump from his seat, running outside to what the heck is wrong downstairs.

"RUKIAAA! HEY ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT THE! WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" Ichigo shouted, as she saw Rukia holding his Father's wine.

"godDAMNIT! I told you not to drink my father's wine!" Ichigo said worriedly at the drunk girl infront of her.

"Funny, why is that their is two Ichigo's?" Rukia giggled, giggling at Ichigo's scowling face, feeling dizzy at her surroundings.

Ichigo sighed, didn't know how to help. "I'll get some hot water, stay here..." Ichigo stood up, but stop by Rukia, grabbing his shirt

"Ichigo, it's so hot!" Rukia whined, unbottoning her shirt. Ichigo blush at her actions.

"Are you crazy! STOP IT!"""" Ichigo blushed like tomato, stopping her hands.  
"Hnn, help me unbotton."Rukia ordered cutely.

"Rukia your drunk- you need to-" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence as Rukia cutted him to a kiss.

Ichigo return the kiss, he seem enjoyed the kiss. They let go for a second.

"Now, bring me to your room, strawberry..." Rukia whispered seductively.

"My pleasure!" Ichigo said, kissing her lips, not letting it go, he lifts Rukia's legs, letting her to wrapped it around his waist.

Ichigo kicked his door locked, then throw Rukia on the bed , while still kissing her.

"You sure know how to drink to a noble girl like you..." Ichigo smirked, nipping her neck.

"Shut up..." Rukia rolled on top of Ichigo, seating to his crotch, while bouncing up and down.

"Ah... faster Rukia.." Ichigo moaned. Rukia remove his polo, Ichigo seated up, helping her to remove his shirt.

Rukia saw his oh-so-muscular-body she traced his 3 pack abs. "Rukia, I think.. we shouldn't do this..." Ichigo said, standing up.

"WHYYY!" Rukia whined, still in her drunken state.

"I'm sorry you need to get some rest." Ichigo said, picking his polo that was thrown on the floor, leaving the room.

Rukia pouted, throwing a pillow towards the door.

"Tsk sorry Ichigo, I'm not done with you..." Rukia grinned, licking her lips.

.

.  
Meanwhile at Ichigo...

Ichigo sat on the couch, then turn the TV on turning to some Rated-R channel.

Ichigo flipped his phone open and has 3 unread message

To Baka Oyaji: "Hey there! Take care of the house, Don't do anything stupid!

"Shut up! asshole!" Ichigo replied he's father's text.

To Orihime bitch: Kurosaki-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine bitch." wait... erase erase "I'm with Rukia, so stop bothering me.."Ichigo entered the 'ok' button. Ichigo smirked from his own reply.

To Ishida: Wanna help me sew?"

"Sew for what? Sew your dick." Ichigo laugh, then sends it to him.

He put his phone aside, don't know what to do, he turns off the TV

"Hey!" Ichigo turn his head at the back to see Rukia in her violet night gown, that fitted her small and petite body and a pale and creamy skin.

"I'm ready!" Rukia laughed, teasing him.

"So, you wanna do IT." Rukia sat beside him, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's body.

"CAN'T...wait your still drunk aren't you?" Ichigo said.

"Not anymore." Rukia said, seating on Ichigo's lap, nipping his neck.

"WE CAN'T!" Ichigo protested, grabbing her wrist.

"Why...?" Rukia said matter-of-factly.

"You might get pregnant or your brother might kill me." Ichigo said worriedly.

"I can't be pregnant because of my early age, So there's nothing to be worried about."Rukia explained, kissing his lips.

Ichigo pinned her down, believing of what she said.

He cupped Rukia's breast, while untying her night gowns laces, throwing it aside and stare at her small figure. "It's so cold..." Rukia shivered, covering herself.

"Then I''ll warm you up.." Ichigo grinned, removing all his garments, now they were both naked.

And the rest of night goes on... HEY GUYS I don't really know how to get information inside my innocent mind... So at least I tried. This is the only effort I do, buyerzz 


End file.
